1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine that can move a chip bet to another region.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of table games has been known. For example, in a roulette game, firstly, a player places a chip on one or more bet regions among a plurality of bet regions. Then, a dealer starts rotating a roulette wheel and drops a ball in an outer side of a circumference of a roulette wheel. Then, the ball rolls along the circumference of the roulette wheel and subsequently drops in a pocket among a plurality of pockets provided on the circumference of the roulette wheel. Identification numbers from “0” to “36” are assigned to each of the plurality of pockets and, in a case in which a bet region on which a chip is placed corresponds to the identification number assigned to the pocket in which a ball drops, a player can win an award.
Among roulette games, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,305, a roulette game has been known in which a display for displaying an image is used so as to artificially perform an operation of placing a chip on a bet region.
However, in a gaming machine that artificially performs an operation of placing a chip on a bet region, in a case of moving a chip once placed on a bet region to another bet region, a bet operation that has already been performed has to be cancelled and a bet operation has to be performed again. For this reason, there has been a problem in that, in the gaming machine that artificially performs an operation of placing a chip on a bet region, an operation to cause a chip once placed on a bet region to move to another region is bothersome.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine which overcomes the trouble of an operation to move a chip bet to another region.